


Pradžia

by Achilles_Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Mischa Lecter Lives, Student Hannibal Lecter, Student Will Graham, Young Hannibal Lecter, Young Love, Young Will Graham
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Achilles_Lecter_Graham
Summary: Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont 5 ans et depuis ils ne se quittent plus.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bonjour” la voix était douce mais Will fut légèrement surpris et leva la tête de son livre favoris.  
L’autre garçon se tenait debout devant lui, portant son uniforme scolaire de manière impeccable, un livre contre sa poitrine, les yeux marrons, les cheveux châtains et un sourire aux lèvres.  
“Je me nomme Hannibal Lecter et je suis nouveau, puis-je m’asseoir avec toi ? continua-t-il.  
-Ouais si tu veux, Will se décala pour le laisser s'installer, moi c’est William Graham mais tu peux m’appeler Will, répondit l’enfant en esquissant un sourire.  
-Et bien enchanté Will.  
-Tu viens d’où, questionna Will.  
-Je suis originaire de de Kaunas en Lituanie, je suis arrivé à Baltimore pendant les grandes vacances, répondit Hannibal.  
-C’est où ça la Litu… Litua...euh…  
-La Lituanie, corrigea le garçon en souriant , c’est en Europe.  
-Woa, c’est loin ! Mais pourquoi tu es parti de chez toi ? demanda Will d’un air penaud.  
-Mes parents sont décédés donc ma petite soeur et moi nous sommes venus vivres chez notre oncle et notre tante.  
-Oh c’est triste… dit William en baissant la tête, moi ma maman est morte l’année dernière donc mon papa et moi on est venu vivre ici aussi, j’avais 4 ans à l’époque…  
-Je suis désolé pour ta maman, Hannibal regardait l’autre petit garçon de son âge, les cheveux châtain foncés, bouclés et les yeux d’un bleu-vert profond.”

Will attrapa la main d’Hannibal et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête.  
“ J’ai pas beaucoup d’amis… on pourrait être meilleurs amis pour la vie qu’est-ce que t’en dit ?  
-Ça me parait bien oui !”

Et depuis ce jour, le petit Hannibal et le petit Will ne se sont jamais quittés, malgré le fait qu’Hannibal ait sauté deux classes. 

Hannibal avait appris à Will tout ce qu’il savait et vise-versa, ensemble ils avait tout expérimenté (ou presque). Par chance, ils n’habitaient pas très loin l’un de l’autre et leurs familles s’entendaient très bien.

Le 15 avril 2012, jour de ses 12 ans, Will avait invité Hannibal à dormir chez lui. Après une journée de pêche, ils rentrèrent épuisés et satisfaits d’eux-mêmes.  
Ils avaient pour tradition de pêcher tous les 15 avril, jour de l’anniversaire de Will, qu’il fasse beau ou non, et de faire une sortie culturelle tous les 20 janvier, pour l’anniversaire d’Hannibal.  
Ils vidèrent les poissons, les firent cuire et les mangèrent avec le père Graham, puis ils montèrent se coucher après avoir pris une douche. Ils partagaient le même lit car depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissaient, ils étaient habitués à dormir ensemble. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis sans crier gare, Hannibal se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami, il recula et observa la réaction du garçon. Will ne bougea pas, gardant ses yeux clos, le jeune Lecter commença à regretter ce qu’il avait fait quand tout à coup Will passa ses mains derrière sa tête, l’attirant contre lui et l’embrassant plus profondément. Quelques instants plus tards, ils se séparèrent, haletant, le sourire aux lèvres, Hannibal se tourna sur le dos et Will posa sa tête sur son torse. Ils s’endormirent ainsi, heureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Quatre ans plus tard:

Will était à table en train de déjeuner avec son père.

“C’est l’anniversaire d’Hannibal aujourd’hui, vous avez prévu quelque chose je suppose.  
-Ouais, on a réservé des billets pour l’opéra il y a 3 mois, Han est super excité depuis.  
Tu le connais, lui et la musique classique…  
-Ah bah on peut pas nier qu’il a des goûts particuliers pour un gamin de 16 ans ! D’ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde alors que vous êtes aussi différents.  
-Bah les opposés s’attirent comme on dit…  
-C’est vrai, mais vous avez pas mal d’influence l’un sur l’autres. Vous faites tout les deux des efforts pour faire plaisir à l’autre, c’est cool.  
-Ouais c’est vrai, d’ailleurs il faut que je pense à repasser ma chemise et mon pantalon pour ce soir.”

On frappa à la porte.

“ C’est Han. Bon j’y vais, bonne journée, à plus !  
-A plus fiston, bonne journée !”

Will sorti rejoindre Hannibal qui l’attendait sur le porche.

“ Joyeux anniversaire !! cria Will en prenant l’autre adolescent dans ses bras.  
-C’est la deuxième fois que tu me le souhaites mais merci quand même, rigola Hannibal  
-Ça n'est pas pareil au téléphone et en vrai !  
-C’est vrai tu as raison, bon allons-y où nous allons être en retard au lycée.”

Une fois dans la voiture d’Hannibal, Will attira son amoureux et l’embrassa. 

“Tu sais… mon oncle, ma tante et ma sœur ne sont pas à la maison ce week-end, dit Hannibal un peu haletant.  
-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? C’est ton anniversaire pourtant.  
-Mischa passe une audition au conservatoire de danse de Washington et ils me font assez confiance pour me laisser la maison. Et ne t’inquiètes pas nous avons fêté mon anniversaire hier soir.  
-D’accord. Tu veux venir passer le week-end à la maison ?  
-J’allais te proposer de venir chez moi mais…  
-Attends, nous aurions la maison juste pour nous deux ?  
-Oui en effet.  
-Juste toi et moi ?  
-Bien sûr, répondit Hannibal d’un air sournois.  
-Alors dans ce cas… et Will embrassa son petit ami.”

Ce fut une journée de cours tout à fait banale, Will et Hannibal avaient déjeuné avec leurs amis Beverly, Alana, Margot, Jimmy et Brian, qui étaient tous au courant du couple Lecter-Graham. A la fin de la journée, Hannibal ramena Will chez lui pour qu’ils puissent se préparer.

“ Papa, est-ce que je peux rester dormir chez Han ce week-end ?  
-Oui bien sûr.  
-Cool merci beaucoup !”

Hannibal revint chercher William vers 19h pour aller à l’opéra. Will portait un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir, tout comme son petit copain. A la fin de la représentation ils rentrèrent chez les Lecter.  
“ Je vais préparer le dîner, désires-tu m’aider ou tout simplement observer ?  
-Mmh… je pense que je vais commencer par t’embrasser et ensuite t’aider, répondit Will d’un air taquin.  
-Cela me paraît être un excellent programme Monsieur Graham, dit Hannibal joyeusement.”

Les deux jeunes hommes s’embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de se séparer pour commencer à préparer le repas. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans la salle à manger pour dîner. Une fois rassasiés, Hannibal proposa à Will d’aller dans le salon pour se prélasser au coin du feu, William accepta volontiers. Une fois là-bas, ils retirèrent leurs vestes, nœuds papillons et chaussures. Han mit de la musique puis alla s’asseoir sur le canapé, écartant les bras pour permettre à son amoureux de se blottir contre lui. Les minutes passèrent sans qu’aucun d’entre eux ne dise un mot, profitant juste de l’instant présent.

“Je t’aime Will.  
-Je t’aime aussi Han.”

Ils s’étaient déjà dit qu’ils étaient amoureux l’un de l’autres mais jamais “je t’aime” et pourtant, ces mots avaient été prononcés avec une extrême facilité parce qu’ils n’étaient rien de plus que sincères. Plus tard, ils montèrent se coucher. Ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autres, plus heureux que jamais.


End file.
